This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall goal of the RCMI Program is to strengthen the infrastructure at Meharry Medical College for the purpose of expanding the amount of clinical research performed. The program has three specific aims that will accomplish the goal of the RCMI program forthe CRC. Specific Aim #1: Strengthen the administrative infrastructure of the Clinical Research Center (CRC) and diversify the range of clinical research activities in the CRC by developping intiatives in oral health, community health, clinical pharmacology, and a collaborative clinical reseach network. Specific Aim#2: Enhance the type and quality of direct research support services available for both junior and experienced clinical research faculty. Specific Aim#3: To increase the number of clinical faculty conducting research and using the CRC.